


Coiled

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Athena still thinks she should have studied up on snakes.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Coiled

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a shitpost about athena saying and doing dumb things but well, I turned out to be thirstier than I realized

As one who tries to plan for every possibility, there are still some situations where Athena ends up unable to anticipate. Namely, ones involving Medusa, someone who acts on her own whims much more often than Athena has.

Or maybe it could also be she never anticipated something like _this_ happening.

Medusa hasn't looked at her at all ever since, well, they've stripped off their armor and clothes. With Medusa's back turned toward her, Athena is at a loss at what to do in this moment. There's a blush on Medusa's face, one that extends all the way up to her ears. When Athena shifts closer to her, she can see Medusa's shoulders tense up.

Watching for just a moment, Athena reaches out and presses her fingers all over Medusa's body. She observes for any reaction from Medusa's face, which, other than staring at her blankly over her shoulder, is none.

"Athena, what are you even doing?"

"Checking for erogenous zones," Athena answers plainly. "I've read that the bodies of skydwellers are all different from one another, and I'm sure the bodies of us primals are also different as well. If possible, I would like to find yours to better facilitate—"

"H-H-hold on! What are you even—are you treating this like a battle?!" Medusa's incredulity tells Athena that she doesn't share Athena's sentiments.

"Well… it would be more effective, wouldn't it?" Athena stares at Medusa's bare back for a bit before she reaches out and runs her fingers down the curve of her spine.

Medusa jolts away from her with a cry. "W-whoa! What was that for?!"

Athena meets her glare with an curious look of her own. "Did that feel nice?"

"Yeah—I mean, no! I mean!" Medusa's face turns red again and she angrily looks away, muttering under her breath. Sensing that she might be onto a plan, Athena draws closer and slowly eases her hands onto Medusa's shoulders. Under her hands, Medusa is tense, coiled tight, reminding her of a snake about to snap forward, except forward is off the bed and onto the ground.

But she doesn't flinch or move away, which Athena takes as a good sign. She works her thumbs into the muscles of Medusa's shoulders. Slowly, Medusa finally starts to relax, even making a small sound of contentment. It reminds Athena of a cat, but she gets the feeling that Medusa, one with so many attributes of a snake, would feel offended being compared to one.

"Are you feeling better?" Athena asks.

"Y-yeah," Medusa mumbles. Her eyes flicker over her shoulder to meet Athena's before she quickly ducks her head. "Your hands are just… really warm. Like… hotter than I expected."

"Ah, are they?" Athena lifts her hands away. "I suppose it is in my nature as a fire primal. I apologize for any discomfort I've caused you."

Medusa huffs. "I didn't say they were bad."

"Oh?" Athena isn't sure of what she should be doing but it sounds like Medusa… hadn't been opposed to the idea, so she places her hands back where they'd been. Once again, Medusa tenses under her touch but instead of needing to coax her again, she relaxes. That must be a good thing, Athena thinks, and it makes her smile slightly.

The more she looks at Medusa, the stronger her urge to pull her back into her arms and hold her. Medusa is small enough that she easily fits against Athena's frame. But she refrains from carrying out her wish, frowning slightly as she thinks about what to do next.

Oh! An idea comes to Athena. Perhaps, if she can recall from one of the books Rosetta had given to her…

Taking her hands off of Medusa, Athena shifts backward before laying down completely on her back. Aware of Medusa's eyes watching her, she spreads herself out.

Medusa stares at her.

"Athena… what are you even _doing_ now." Medusa sounds less than amused, and also bewildered. Athena looks down at herself before meeting Medusa's eyes.

"Is this not an optimal position?" Athena blinks at her. "From the books I have read, laying down like this and baring myself to you is what should be done. I believe they call this the missionary position—"

"Stop! Stop talking! You don't have to keep going!" Medusa interrupts with a scowl. Her face is red for a reason Athena doesn't know. "What the hell kind of books have you been reading?!"

Athena is too busy thinking to herself to answer Medusa. Hm, has she been mistaken then? Perhaps she might have picked up information from an outdated source. Yes, that must be it. Medusa surely must know better.

But Medusa, while she'd been glaring at her earlier, has her eyes averted now, still trying to look at everywhere _except_ at her. Athena gets the feeling that there should be… something more to this, something… that should be happening. But, what could it be? Medusa isn't helping, and it isn't as if Athena could ask Medusiana—

"Oh!"

A new thought comes to Athena, one that makes her eyes widen in realization. She sits up, unaware of the way Medusa's eyes hone onto her. She'd always been one to account for every possibility, but—ah, how foolish of her to never even consider _this_!

"Medusa…" Athena bows her head, feeling ashamed of herself. How presumptuous she'd been! It is little wonder now to Athena as to why Medusa must be confused. "Forgive me, I should have thought to also read up on the reproductive methods of snakes—mmmffph?!"

Medusa's hands slap over her mouth, muffling the rest of the words she meant to speak. Medusa herself is glaring at her, face wholly red. "Are you even listening to yourself?! Just who do you think you're trying to seduce here, me or Medusiana?!"

Athena blinks. She takes Medusa's wrists and gently pries the hands off her mouth so she can speak. "Should I ask Medusiana for approval—"

" _No!_ " Medusa's hands slap over her mouth again and pushes her face upward as Medusa ducks her head. Athena can't really see her from this angle so she's not sure of what sort of expression Medusa's making. Is she mad? Has Athena misunderstood?

"You know what?" Medusa removes her hand and Athena blinks down at her. Muttering words that Athena can't hear, Medusa cranes her neck to kiss Athena, nipping her lip but not hard enough to break the skin. Athena doesn't mind it too much; Medusa's always had this habit, and, well, Athena rather enjoys kissing her.

"Just follow my lead, alright?" Medusa says after they part, her voice low and heady. Athena's mind is a little hazy and all she can do is blink at her again. "Hey? You there?" Medusa frowns, looking slightly worried, and now finally Athena remembers where she is.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Athena shakes her head. "I was… a little distracted." But she can see, by the way Medusa's frown remains on her face, that she's unconvinced and hesitant still. Nervous? Is Medusa nervous? Athena would be lying if she said she herself wasn't—everything happening is entirely new to her, and she rather dislikes how it feels as if she's floundering in the dark without a plan.

"W-well? What do you want to?" Medusa finally says, crossing her arms with a huff. Athena gazes down at her. "Just so you know, I'm fine with anything! Whatever you want to do!" And just like that, Athena laughs softly. Hearing Medusa's familiar bravado calms her down, and now she can finally gather her thoughts.

"I would like to…" Athena struggles for a moment to find the proper words, "share this moment with you, if you will have me."

Medusa's eyes widen, staring at Athena. Her mouth opens, and closes. She huffs and leans forward so Athena can't see her face anymore. "Saying something like that! How can you just—ugh!"

Before Athena can ask exactly what's wrong with what she's just said, Medusa is kissing her again. It's a soft kiss—or at least it starts off slow, until Athena feels a small change in Medusa when the kiss turns insistent and she can feel Medusa's fangs nipping her again. A strange sensation, but not an unwelcome one.

Medusa's hands hesitantly move down Athena's body, like she's trying to explore but doesn't know exactly what to touch. A palm brushes against the peak of her breast and Athena jolts at the touch, inhaling sharply. Medusa pulls away with a smirk.

"Like that, did you?" she asks, her hand now cupping Athena's breast.

"It… it was… not bad," Athena manages to say, shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth as she feels Medusa's fingers against her skin. "I've not felt anything like that before. I…" Medusa's other hand comes to mirror the same actions to her other breast, and Athena can't help but moan.

"That feel good?" Medusa asks in a way that she doesn't expect an answer. Her fingers replace her palm and it feels as if the sensations are even stronger now.

"Very nice," Athena murmurs breathlessly.

Medusa smirks and continues her touches. Athena is suddenly aware of the heat pooling below. It's as if there's a kindling being lit, a slow fire starting to crackle and burn inside of her. All she can think of is Medusa and her ministrations, and how wonderful they feel, and how it feels like she needs _more._ Everything is so new to her, and she's starting to feel slightly helpless at her lack of knowledge here.

"Medusa," she says breathlessly, unsure of what she might even be pleading for. Medusa makes a sound in response, something that makes Athena think she's still smirking. Either way, though, Medusa starts to trail her hand lower, down the line of the muscles of her abdomen. Her fingers wander around there, as if exploring and trying to make sense of what she's discovering. With each slight touch, Athena finds her breath catching.

It's a sigh she makes when Medusa's fingers finally slip into her core. They press against a nub—Athena gasps. Light as the touch is, it's as if a lightning bolt has shot through her at the touch, one that starts the fire roaring. Medusa touches her there again, firmer this time, and Athena can hardly process the rush of sensations, her hips rolling forward of their own accord.

"Feels good?" Medusa asks, sounding like she doesn't expect an answer but Athena slowly nods anyway, trying to catch her breath. Medusa hums, and her fingers slip lower.

Athena groans. Medusa waits for a moment before slowly thrusting. Unable to think about anything else, Athena follows her, hips moving in time with Medusa's fingers.

Medusa latches to the base of her neck, her tongue flicking against it like she's trying to—ah, no, Athena knows this motion. Snakes use their tongue to smell and sense, if Athena recalls. And, she's not quite sure, but she thinks she can see the pupils of Medusa's eyes turning slitted like a snake, watching her carefully. Perhaps, despite Medusa's opposition, she really should have researched on snakes.

Every single thought about that flies out of her mind when there's a spot Medusa hits as she thrusts that makes Athena's vision go white. It makes her gasp, and Medusa's fingers stop briefly before moving again, to that same spot. When Medusa's thumb touches her sensitive nub at the same time… Athena's eyes squeeze shut again, her own hands grasping at the bed sheets as she struggles to regain herself.

"Medusa—" Athena can barely speak when Medusa continuously rubs against that spot and she breaks off into a ragged moan. The ache inside burns even hotter, like a flame come to devour everything in sight. The kindling has become like an inferno swirling around inside of her, heat suffusing all throughout her body.

Then, it's as if something sparks and ignites not unlike a small explosion, but one that happens inside of her and rocks her entire being.

"Whoa…" Medusa's voice sounds faint, like she's across the hall instead. Her fingers are still inside but they're slowing down, helping Athena through her climax. She's glad for them, focusing on Medusa as she descends from her peak.

Athena slowly opens her eyes to see Medusa staring intently at her, as if she's been watching for something. "Medusa?" she calls out, wincing when she realizes how breathless she sounds. Medusa grins at her, a fang peeking out from her lips.

"How was _that?_ Good, right?"

"I…" Athena nods her head as she tries to catch her breath still. "Yes, it felt incredible, unlike anything I've ever experienced." She tries to think. Perhaps, it might be akin to when she gets lost in the rush of battle, when her magic pours through her at full strength as her fires rage and howl all around on the battlefield, but it's not… quite so _pleasurable._

Medusa's grin grows even wider, as if that could be possible. "Of course! I knew what I was doing!" she says, puffing out her chest with pride.

"I did not doubt you," Athena says, before a curious thought comes to her.

… had Medusa practiced this with someone?

The thought of Medusa performing this act with someone else—hm, it is… an uncomfortable feeling. Even from the moment of shedding their clothes and armor, Athena has felt vulnerable, open, and for all of her calm facade, knowing that it is Medusa that is here with her stills many of her nerves. Did Medusa not feel the same?

"Did you practice this?" Athena asks.

Medusa startles. "Y-yeah! O-of course I did!"

"Oh." Athena can't help the frown that comes over her face. "You've done this before with someone else."

Medusa narrows her eyes at her. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"But you've said you had practiced—"

"N-not like that! Not with someone else!" Medusa immediately says, her eyes wide.

Athena is confused now. "Then, how did you practice—"

"S-shut up! Don't make me say it!" Medusa refuses to look at her now, color rushing to her cheeks.

"But I don't understand—"

Medusa's arms loop around her neck and pull her down into a kiss. Ah, kissing her to make her stop talking. It is a common thing Medusa likes to do, Athena is finding, but she also finds that she herself has very little complaints against such a tactic.

"Then, I'd like to do the same for you," Athena says once they pull apart.

Medusa's eyes widen. "W-what?"

Emboldened now, Athena places her hands on Medusa's hips and looks into her eyes. "I would like for you to experience the same. Please."

"... okay, fine!" Medusa grumbles, and only struggles slightly when Athena pulls her into her lap, This time, Athena is the one to lean down and press a kiss to her lips, and it makes her smile when Medusa returns the gesture. She can feel Medusa's lips twitching, like she's trying to hold back her own smile too.

One of Athena's hands wanders downward, her touch slow and hesitant. She's entirely unsure of what she's doing, and she would rather like Medusa to enjoy herself. The thought of not being able to do the same as Medusa had done for her does make her… anxious.

Her hand ghosts along the side of Medusa's breast. They're small enough that Athena's whole hand can cover the entirety of them, she realizes. Experimentally, she rolls her palm over the peaks like Medusa had done earlier. It draws a moan from Medusa, who puffs out her chest as she often does but now it feels as if she's trying to get more of Athena's hand on her.

Intrigued, Athena brushes against the nipple with her fingers, remembering what Medusa had done for her. Medusa gasps, a whine coming from the back of her throat. Athena's eyes widen, listening to the sounds coming out of Medusa as she touches her.

While one hand is busy with Medusa's breast still, the other hand roams around, tracing down Medusa's body. Her fingers slide up the curve of Medusa's back, feeling the shiver she gets in return. Touching the base of Medusa's neck elicits a small moan and makes her grasp onto Athena, nails digging slightly into her skin.

She'd done this earlier but Medusa might have been too wound up to react. Now, Medusa is gasping in her arms, making sounds Athena would have never thought possible.

It's… mesmerizing, Athena finds. Like a battle plan, she wants to learn every single detail, map out the patterns her fingers trace, hear every last sound that falls from Medusa's lips. Her touches become bolder the more she hears of Medusa.

So caught up in what she'd been doing that she doesn't notice Medusa making sharp nips on her shoulder until she bites down harder. Athena yelps in surprise.

"Medusa, what is it?"

"Stop… stop teasing me!" Medusa growls. She grabs Athena's wrist and pushes it downward.

"Oh." Athena blinks. Patience has always been more of Athena's virtue, but she thinks getting touched like this would be like stoking a fire, one that she can see Medusa feels as well.

Athena's hand trails toward the apex of Medusa's legs now. She rests them on the inside of Medusa's thighs instead, as if deliberating. Despite Medusa's neediness and impatience, Athena herself is still... apprehensive. When Medusa growls and thrusts her hips forward, Athena finally pushes aside her reservations and moves ahead.

Slick heat greets her fingers. Ah, this is… an entirely different sensation altogether. To know that Medusa is aroused from her clumsy ministrations makes Athena feel gratified, smiling as she continues.

Athena's fingers brush against a nub—Medusa seems to jolt with a soft cry and tries to press against her hand.

"There?" Athena asks, and she's slightly surprised by how low and rough her voice sounds in this moment.

"Yes!" Medusa hisses at her, "you don't have to ask, just touch me right there."

Another fire starts to burn inside Athena again. "Of course," she murmurs, and does just that. Her fingertips drag across it before her fingers swirl around. Medusa hisses through her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. Without any other word, Medusa grabs Athena's wrist and guides her down, and Athena obeys.

When Athena enters her, Medusa's nails dig into her as she makes a choked sound. Athena immediately stills, worry furrowing her brow. "Medusa? Are you alright? Should I stop?"

Medusa quickly shakes her head, her breath shuddering. "Don't even! Just… didn't notice it earlier but you… you're… really hot. Almost like… you're burning."

… burning? Ah—of course. Medusa had mentioned earlier her hands were hot, and now to have them inside of her—it must feel unbearable. Athena starts to withdraw—

"It's… it's not bad," Medusa finally says, a small growl at the back of her throat. "Keep going."

Athena still isn't convinced. "Are you sure—"

"I'm fine! Just keep going!" Medusa starts to move her hips, rolling them back and forth. Athena still doesn't move but when it seems like Medusa no longer seems discomforted, she tries to follow Medusa's rhythm. It is a wild pace, and Athena thinks that perhaps they should be going slower like what Medusa had done for her, but Medusa doesn't seem to be slowing down in the slightest.

Athena tries to remember what Medusa had done for her but it is… hard to recall when she can barely gather her thoughts into coherency. Medusa had said she was hot, but she thinks the inside of Medusa is burning. It makes Athena groan, as her strokes move deeper in time with Medusa's hips.

Shifting her hand, she moves her thumb up, brushing against the sensitive nub she'd found in time with her other movements. Medusa lets out a cry, her rhythm stuttering for a brief moment.

"A-Athena—" Medusa doesn't finish what she wants to say when she abruptly clenches down and her body arches into Athena. Unable to tear her eyes away from the sight, Athena watches transfixed, unaware that she's holding her breath as she takes in the sight of Medusa in the throes of her rapture.

After what feels like an eternity as Athena waits, Medusa's body twitches before falling against her, breathing heavily. Athena's fingers are still inside—should she pull them out now? She curls her fingers, and Medusa's hips roll into her again. Ah? More?

Curious, Athena starts to move again, slowly since it seems as if Medusa is still recovering. She's surprised Medusa responds with a shuddering breath as her hips jerk into her again. It's only when Medusa starts to grind faster that Athena matches her pace again. Medusa wraps her legs and arms around Athena now, as if trying to coil around her and keep her there.

Something else curls around Athena's arm too. Athena glances to see what it is, and it's a snake from Medusa's hair, twisting around her arm as if trying to hold her there, not that Athena has any intention of leaving. It flicks its tongue toward her before turning its head down to nuzzle against her. Its tongue flickers out occasionally against her skin. It's a ticklish sensation, but not unwelcome. She has an urge to pet it but, ah, her other hand is… occupied.

"Athena, Athena." Medusa moans her name like it's the only thing she knows how to say right now. Hearing her name spoken like that—it's as if _another_ fire sparks inside of her. She inhales sharply, burning with the desire of hearing Medusa call for her like that. Bending her head down, she kisses Medusa, hungry to swallow the moans falling from Medusa's lips.

Medusa clenches around her again. Nails dig into her skin and it's a little painful that even Athena winces, but she'll heal soon enough. Athena slows down for just a moment, kissing down along the line of Medusa's neck as she listens to her breath steady out before moving again—

"Gah! What are you doing?!" Medusa's head whips up to her. Despite her words though, Medusa is weakly rocking into her again.

But Athena immediately stills. "Stop? Should I stop then?" she asks, voice low and worried. When Medusa doesn't say anything, she thinks she might have gone too far this time. "I apologize if I've hurt—"

Sharp pain from her shoulder makes her yelp. Medusa's bitten her and glaring at her now.

"Why do you have to be like this?!" Medusa grabs her wrist, keeping her fingers inside. Athena blinks, still uncertain even when Medusa starts to roll into her again. "J-just finish what you started!"

Again, Medusa sets the rhythm but it isn't long before she loses it, already more than sensitive. Medusa bites down on her again, and Athena can't help but wince this time. If it means Medusa is drawing closer to the edge of pleasure again though, she'll bear through it. Perhaps she should mention to Medusa to be careful with her fangs—ah, but what if it is a snake trait? Athena might seem insensitive to mention it then, never mind.

Athena's fingers thrust and rub against the spot she's now memorized, bringing Medusa closer and closer. It doesn't take long for Medusa to let out a weak cry and squeeze down on her for the third time.

Athena slows her movements just as Medusa had done for her before withdrawing completely, Medusa making a small groan. Another moment passes before Medusa's whole body, drawn taut from her orgasm, collapses completely against Athena. Her eyes are closed and Athena would think she was asleep if it weren't for her heavy breathing and the slight shaking of her body.

She holds her close, cradles her as if trying to shield her. Perhaps she is; Medusa in her state is in no position to battle if anything were to happen.

But now, she's more than aware of Medusa's bare skin, flushed and heated, against her. She'd been so focused on her task that she hadn't noticed. Medusa, tiny as she is, fits so certainly within her arms.

It is... a pleasant sensation. A smile comes to her lips as she basks in their glow.

Athena is still smiling when Medusa's eyes finally crack open. Medusa levels a glare at her but Athena finds there's barely any heat behind it. To think that once, Athena had to shield herself from the treacherous power of these eyes, and now she wishes to be able to gaze upon them into the next eternity.

"Just what do you think you're doing, continuing ahead like that!" Medusa mutters. "Were you trying to show me up?"

Athena quickly shakes her head. "What you had done for me… it felt very good." She takes one of Medusa's hands and presses it against her cheek, holding it there. "I only wanted for you to experience the same, and more."

Medusa looks like she wants to say something but she keeps quiet instead. Her hand doesn't move away. Staring at Athena for a little longer, she finally leans forward and tucks herself under Athena's chin. She's still trembling, Athena realizes.

"... I liked it," Medusa mutters against her neck. Athena tries not to shiver. "I'll let it go this time."

"I am glad, then," Athena murmurs, pressing a kiss to Medusa's palm.

She's never quite realized it until right now, but holding Medusa like this brings a warmth and comfort to her. She bears no desire to move, no desire to be anywhere else but to remain here, with Medusa breathing against her skin. Medusa is small enough that Athena can rest her head against the crown of Medusa's, and she hopes Medusa won't mind if she does just that.

Athena takes in her scent, a floral smell that seems familiar. Perhaps it is a scent or shampoo from Rosetta or maybe even Satyr, or perhaps even a gift from the mortals Medusa likes to watch. She should learn to recognize them, figure out which one Medusa likes the most.

They remain entwined around each other, their breaths slowing coming back to normal. A curious thought comes to Athena then, as she thinks about how tired she feels and how exerted the two of them are, with their heartbeats racing.

"This sort of activity is very similar to intensive exercise and training," Athena muses aloud, "perhaps, if other primal beasts could utilize this, we could resolve conflicts in an easier way instead of needlessly fighting all the time."

In her arms, Athena feels Medusa stiffen. "Are you kidding me right now?" Medusa speaks, her voice low with an anger that surprises Athena. Without any other warning, arms loop around Athena's neck and pull her down.

She kisses Athena but she bites the bottom of Athena's lip and when Athena gasps, more out of shock than pain, her tongue darts in. Her tongue roams all over, forceful and demanding, as if trying to claim her. Athena can hardly think, mind growing hazy again.

"Don't you even _dare_ think about doing this with anyone else," Medusa hisses after they break away. All Athena can do is nod, still dazed, and Medusa smirks at her response.

Ah, was this not what happened earlier?

"You don't need to worry about that." Athena leans down to press their foreheads together. "I said that I had only wanted to share this moment with you… and only you."

"Good, I'd have Medusiana eat you otherwise," Medusa huffs, but a small smile still breaks free, more than pleased at Athena's reply.

And now, Athena is more than ahead of how stiff her own back is, how long she'd been holding this position. Grimacing slightly, she lowers herself, Medusa following after her as well and curling up against her. When Athena idly runs a hand through Medusa's hair, Medusa makes a low humming that makes Athena think of a cat again.

Something slithers across Athena's torso and when she glances down, it's a snake from Medusa's hair, its tongue flickering against her skin. The sensation is ticklish and nearly makes Athena flinch away before the motion stops and the snake seemingly stays still as if it's fallen asleep. Athena still hasn't figured out if they manifest when Medusa wills them to, or if they… simply appear. Perhaps she should become accustomed to this.

"I must be very warm," Athena murmurs absently.

"Yeah, you are," Medusa says bluntly as her arms and legs wrap around Athena, "but I'm a snake and we like the heat, so you're perfect."

"Oh."

As Medusa has put down her flawless logic and that she seems content to stay where she is, Athena sees no further need to argue the point. It's warm, but it is… a different warmth than thermal temperature. A certain feeling of contentment washes over Athena and she feels peaceful here with Medusa coiled around her. Medusa's breath is already starting to even out, just as Athena starts to feel herself drift off.

One last thought hits Athena before she falls asleep though, as she recalls everything that had just happened.

"... perhaps I _should_ look up the courtship of snakes—"

Medusa bites her shoulder.


End file.
